The Hollow
The Hollow is an essence that can possess any living being. The Hollow is an ancient vapor and the most powerful force of unknown origin which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. It appears in a swarm of vapor-like particles floating in mid-air that constitutes a power similar to a black hole, and it can also reside inside a magical living being, thus possessing their corporeal form. It cannot be destroyed by any known means, rather it can only be contained when powerful representatives from both sides of good and evil join forces. It actually possesses no mind or personality but rather acts like a virus in a vacuum, mindlessly consuming all magic it touches, thus is always referred to as the "void" by the Seer and the Avatars. It is kept in an ancient burial ground as a pact agreed upon by both sides and is heavily guarded by powerful beings. It has been said that this is the "ultimate power" that will be the end of good and evil, therefore creating a void as a reality. The Hollow's only desire is to absorb power. If a demon or witch is possessed by the Hollow they will only be able to control it for a short time after which they fall victim to its insatiable hunger for more power thus doing what ever it takes to attain more power and in return take the powers of every magical creature in the magical community both good and evil and eventually destroy the world. History of The Hollow Some Eons (3,500 years) ago, the most powerful representatives from the sides of both good and evil took the responsibility of guarding The Hollow by composing an incantation to be recited together by good and evil. The spell was made to contain the essence in an enchanted box and kept it in the Ancient Burial Ground which exists in infinity, outside of space and time. It was done to avoid destruction of all beings, which The Hollow could decimate altogether. The brief history of the Hollow and it's Guardians appears in the Halliwell's Book of Shadows. Presence in Charmed and Dangerous The Source broke the agreement between good and evil when he steals the Hollow to use against the Charmed Ones. The Seer advises him against doing that as it would exterminate all beings from both sides, and forewarned that the future will become a void if the Source continues his madness. The Source insists, and he kills the Angel of Light guarding the Hollow, and uses the Angel of Darkness to absorb Piper Halliwell's powers. and Phoebe contain the Hollow after the Source is destroyed]] The Seer, knowing that the Source has gone mad and after she herself plans to establish a future of a new evil order, tricks Cole Turner into taking in the Hollow to help the Charmed Ones vanquish the Source while the Source's power goes into Cole's inner void previously occupied by his demon-half. After the Source is vanquished, the Hollow is returned to its box with the Seer and Phoebe Halliwell reading a spell. All the powers of the Charmed Ones which were absorbed by the Hollow are returned, and the other powers assimilated by the Hollow go into Cole, making him the embodiment of the vanquished Source of All Evil. Resurfacing of the Hollow in Season 8 Later the Charmed Ones were trapped in the Underworld and plan to use The Hollow to defeat another set of powerful witches, Billie and Christy Jenkins. The Charmed Ones have the "Power of Three" to summon the Hollow, but the Jenkins' have to steal Wyatt Halliwell's Charmed powers in order to summon the Hollow. Both sets of sisters summon the Hollow at the same time, and it splits into two vapors and goes into all five girls, thus making them equally-matched and results in the Manor being destroyed into pieces and the deaths of Phoebe, Paige and Christy. Piper goes back in time to fix the present, and seeks the help of her mother, Patty and her grandmother, Penny, both summoned from the past, to re-create the "Power of Three" and send the Hollow back to the ancient burial ground. The Guardians of the Hollow The Guardians of the Hollow are two high-ranking, powerful beings from both sides an Angel and a Devil who are tasked to watch over the Hollow which is eternally kept in its enchanted box in the Ancient Burial Ground. They appear to be thousands of years old as they were chosen to guard The Hollow as early as 3,500 years ago, as it has been agreed by both sides that it is forbidden for anyone to even visit the burial ground of The Hollow. After the guardians are killed, they later reformed. Both have the powers of *Telekinesis *Telekinetic orbing *Lightning bolts *Sensing *Orbing and Shimmering Appendicies :(Book of Shadows text:) The Hollow Ancient beyond measure, The Hollow is the most powerful and unstable force known to magic. For an eternity, both good and evil have guarded the release of The Hollow's un-stoppable, all-consuming hunger for power. Summoning Spell: Ultirusque A Profogus Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam. Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox Bonus Quod Malum. Spells To Contain The Hollow: ' :''Aboleo exitum cavium du eternias '''To Summon The Hollow: :Nos dico super inconcesses, :''vox bonus quod malum. :''Ultirusque a profugus, :''addo is hic, addo is iam. 'To Extract The Hollow from a Possessed Being: ' :Yam is ado, '' :''heek is ado '' :''Malo cot bonus, '' :''Mos in con sesis, '' :''Super deeco nos The Release of The Hollow in Season 4 Image:Sourcekillguardian.jpg|The Source kills its Guardians Image:Sourcehollow2.jpg|The Source opens doors to the Hollow's containment chamber Image:Sourcehollow4.jpg|It takes a lot of strength to open them Image:Sourcehollow6.jpg|The Source unleashed the Hollow from it's location Image:Sourcehollow7.jpg|The Source holds the Hollow Image:Sourcepiperpopoer.jpg|The Source uses Piper's power after using the Hollow to absorb her power Image:Sourcepiperpower2.jpg|The Source uses Piper's power to blow up a vase Image:Sourceunleasheshollow3.jpg|The Source releases the Hollow into a demon Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical beings Category:Spells